


War Declaration

by alesbiancoffeemachine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Needs To Go To A Reunion of Anger Management But I Say It in General, Honestly I Don't Blame Him Because Armin Is a Cinammon Roll, M/M, The Story Is The Same But This Dialogue Happens In Episode 64
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesbiancoffeemachine/pseuds/alesbiancoffeemachine
Summary: "Please just kill me", he started saying while kneeling in front of the other man watching everything with extreme calm, Falco's voice a lost background sound in his own mental turmoil. "Please just do it, just end it all. But before it I want to ask you one more thing", and while pressing his knuckles flat against the hard floor let out the question in a weak voice, "How is he?".
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Reiner Braun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	War Declaration

"Did you hear, Reiner? All that he's saying is true"

Reiner has completely lost his mind. He couldn't any longer say which version of him was doing the right thing and which version not.

Over them the yells of Willy Tybur about attacking Paradis Island were clear, and so were Eren's intentions in his uncovered eye. Reiner was feeling so confused, tired and alone.

"Please just kill me", he started saying while kneeling in front of the other man watching everything with extreme calm, Falco's voice a lost background sound in his own mental turmoil. "Please just do it, just end it all. But before it I want to ask you one more thing", and while pressing his knuckles flat against the hard floor let out the question in a weak voice, "How is he?".

At that Eren completely changed his expression to a more sinister one, but not his tone of voice, continuing to be monotonous as he spoke.

"Ah, him. He overcame you at the end, it took time though. He would sob entire nights murmuring your name and he got really depressed for all of it, at one point he would only eat when either Mikasa or Captain Levi would force him to", Eren then turned his face to the ceiling above them, "But then I worked a lot to gain his love so at the end he turned into my arms and I was able to finally give him the comfort you never could and never will".

Reiner was doomed. Armin was the only person aside from the kids that he cared about, to the point of seriously thinking of completely leaving the mission behind if it meant he could spend the rest of his days hugging and kissing that boy. He woke up so many raw feelings on him, making him fall in love in the most passionate of ways and sharing with the man of eyes colour of the ocean their first times on everything. 

Armin was the only one pulling together the little sanity Reiner had left, but when their plan was getting rushed and Zeke was inside the Wall Rose telling them to hurry up and capture Eren he had no other choice but to reveal his real form and then run away.

Until this day he would have nightmares about seeing Armin's face of betrayal and sadness when that happened, because he then learned by Ymir that even when everyone was starting to doubt them he still believed in his innocence.

He broke him, and the worst part is that at some point he thought he would be able take him back, to ask for his forgiveness.

He was a fool.

Now Armin seems to have found a place next to the man that was about to gain his revenge on something he, Berthold and Annie made many years ago in the most twisted of ways.

But even in all of the chaos that was right now, he (in some deep and twisted part of his mind) thought both it was the best for Armin to be with Eren but also that if he killed this man right now he would maybe be able to make the blond fall in love with him again.

He IS a fool.

“You always were in love with him. Since the moment we met at the Survey Corps training camp I knew you were in love with him. But you were extremely stubborn at that time to make a move, and then I showed up. Eren,” he said while lifting his head to stare the other man, “I always knew you hated me since that moment and I know you wish nothing more than my death once and for all so, why are you not doing it!?”.

Reiner didn’t understand. After all the hell he made them go through what was Eren waiting for?.

“If it was for me, I would have already done it. But in this I just followed orders from another person” and that's the last thing he remembers before seeing the light of the Titan of Attack shifting and telling Falco to hide.

* * *

Reiner woke up already shifted inside the Armored Titan, once again not understanding how he was not dead yet and as seeing Eren in front of him just decided to lauch to him trying to end all of this once and for all, not caring who the victor ended up being. He passed out again after some time of fight but before closing his eyes he was able to see, just for a moment, a person with short blond hair hurriedly descend towards the man outside the other titan and hug him with all his strength.

Yes, indeed Reiner was doomed to be always a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe after they animate the rumbling i'll write a second part where Armin and Reiner have a CONVERSATION after so long


End file.
